


Helpless

by TazzyJan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: Snow_Glory requested Portamis and hair-pulling.  So...





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



Aramis came awake with a groan, unsure where he was at first.  The last thing he could recall was riding with his brothers, hot on the trail of the smugglers.  They had been pursuing them for weeks now and were finally getting close.  Now, he found himself here, wherever here was, with his brothers nowhere in sight.  Squinting into the darkness, Aramis started to stand.  He quickly realized he was bound hand to foot resting on his knees.  Feeling along his boots came up empty-handed.  Whoever had put him here had made sure to strip him of his weapons.  Well, wherever he was, he knew his brothers would not be far behind.  All he had to do was bide his time and wait for them to find him.   
   
As the minutes slowly ticked by, Aramis grew restless.  He became more and more aware as his eyes adjusted to the gloominess of the room.  A draught from a half open window made him shiver and alerted him to the fact that his doublet was missing as well.  He consoled himself to the fact that at least whoever his abductors were they had not stripped him to the skin.  Still, his doublet had any number of blades secreted within it which was probably why it was taken from him in the first place.   
   
All at once, the sound of a commotion drew Aramis' attention.  He strained toward the window trying to hear.  He thought he caught a trace of Athos' voice but it was hard to be sure.  He certainly hoped it was Athos' voice.  Being found like this by someone other than his brothers could quickly make his situation go from bad to worse.  It seemed to take forever before the sounds finally died down.  For long minutes there was nothing but silence, then he could hear heavy footsteps coming closer.  He thought he could make out a door through the gloom but it was difficult to tell.  

Suddenly, bright light washed over the room and Aramis could not help but cry out.  He jerked back, turning his head away from the source of it.  It had been so bright that spots danced in front of his eyes, keeping him from even seeing if it was friend or foe who had come for him.   
   
"Well well," Porthos grinned widely as he walked through the door rubbing his gloved hands together.  "Looks like they left us a little present."  
   
"Really?" Athos said drolly as he looked about the musty room.  "All I see are a few coins and the whore they left behind when they tried to run flee.” He had to turn away to keep Aramis from seeing the smile on his face.  He was well aware of the games his two friends got up to.  He had even gone so far as to join in on a few rare occasions.  From the look on Porthos' face, he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass by.  Considering their quarry was outside being watched over by d'Artagnan, he didn't see why the man shouldn't have a little fun.   
   
"You sure?" Porthos asked, leaning in close to Athos so Aramis wouldn't hear him.  
   
"d'Artagnan and I can get this lot back to the garrison.  You two come along as it suits you," Athos replied.

Aramis couldn’t hear what his brothers were saying as they whispered. All he could hear at the moment was the word whore echoing through his head in Athos’ smooth voice. It made his stomach twist in the most delicious of ways. When the two men parted and Athos headed for the door, he almost called out to him, wanting him to stay. Then he got a good look at Porthos and any desire for Athos’ company fled. 

His brother was looking at him in a way he hadn’t in quite a long time. They had been so busy of late, with this group of smugglers simply being their latest quarry. They’d had no real time to... indulge as it were. It looked like Porthos was ready to make up for lost time. 

“You look good like that,” Porthos said as he walked toward him.

“On my knees?” Aramis quipped, eager to play the game and see how far he could push his lover before he lost control.

“Helpless,” Porthos shot back making Aramis shiver. If there was one thing his feisty lover got off on it was being made helpless. It was even better if he was made to surrender himself, made to willingly lay himself bare for the taking. Porthos didn’t have the patience for that right now but this would do nicely. 

“And just what do you plan to do to me?” Aramis asked, tugging ineffectually at his bonds.

“Heh,” Porthos chucked. “Pretty much whatever I want.” Porthos circled him slowly, eying him up and down in the way he knew made Aramis preen at the attention and, at the same time, flinch at the scrutiny.

“Porthos...” Aramis called, tugging once more at where his wrists were firmly affixed to his ankles. There was as little give this time as the last and he knew he would not be getting free until the other man allowed it. 

“Tell me, did they get to have any fun with you before we got here?” Porthos asked as off-handedly as he could manage.

“What if I say yes?” Aramis challenged.

“Then I might need to ride after Athos real quick and make sure they don’t make it to Paris alive.”

“They didn’t,” Aramis said quickly, shuddering at the very thought. 

“Good,” Porthos said. “That means you’re all mine.”

Tired of talking for now, Porthos stepped forward and sank his hand into Aramis’ hair fisting it tightly. He smiled when his lover moaned as he pulled his head back baring his throat. It never failed to get Aramis’ blood up when he did that, especially when he was bound and virtually helpless.

“Look at you,” Porthos said as he stood over him looking down, his big hand wrapped tight in Aramis’ long, dark locks. “All trussed up, throat bared, _helpless_. I could do anything I wanted to you and there’s nothing you could do about it.”

“Porthos...” Aramis moaned, his lover’s words making his cock harden and ache in his breeches.

“You got no idea how bad I want to just drag you out of here by your hair, throw you on the ground and fuck you into the dirt.”

“Someone... someone might see,” Aramis gasped.

“But what would they see? It’d just be me fucking some whore the smugglers left behind. Right?”

“R-r-right,” Aramis stammered, his cock threatening to burst through his breeches. The thought of Porthos simply dragging him across the floor by his hair then fucking him out in the open was nearly enough to make him spend then and there. He loved it when Porthos man-handled him, using his great strength to bend him in whatever way he wanted. For him to do so now, with him bound as he was, was wreaking havoc on all of his senses.

“You like that idea, don’t you?” Porthos said as he tightened his grip then began loosening his breeches with his free hand.

“Yes,” Aramis moaned, too far gone to deny it.

“I should have had Athos and the boy come back when they were done. We could have camped here for a few days and passed you around.”

Aramis opened his mouth, meaning to remind Porthos that d’Artagnan was unaware of their relationship but he never got the chance. As soon as his lips parted, Porthos shoved the head of his cock past them and into his mouth. Holding Aramis’ head tightly in place, he began to lazily fuck his mouth, enjoying the way his lover moaned and squirmed as he took him.

“I bet you like that idea, too, huh?” Porthos teased as he continued to fuck his mouth. “All of us, taking turns at you, over and over again. You all trussed up like this, nothing you can do but take it. Or beg. Though with all three of us I doubt your mouth would be empty for long. And the best part, with you tied like this if you passed out we could still keep fucking you.”

Aramis moaned around Porthos’ cock at the lurid picture he painted. He tried to thrust his hips but bound as he was he could barely move. His cock was hard as stone where it pressed against the front of his breeches and his bollocks throbbed in time with the beat of his heart.

Finally, Porthos relented and slid his cock free of Aramis’ red and panting mouth. Still gripping his hair, he pulled his head back until he was staring down into his face. “Do you want that, Aramis? Huh? Young buck like d’Artagnan could probably ride you into the ground and come right back for seconds.”

Aramis tried to answer but all that came out was a keening moan as his cock gave another twitch leaving an ever-widening wet spot on the front of his breeches. Reaching down, Porthos ran his hand up and down the length of it just light enough to tease, making Aramis moan even louder as he tried to press into the caress. 

Deciding he had waited long enough, Porthos took a step back then slung Aramis forward to land awkwardly on his face and shoulder. Aramis cried out at the rough treatment but Porthos ignored him, instead dropping down onto his knees behind him. Porthos spent a moment admiring the way Aramis’ ass looked thrust up into the air, then he was shoving his knees apart and reaching around him to begin working his breeches open.

“I’d cut them off you,” Porthos snarled into his ear as he leaned over him, “but then you’d have to ride back to Paris naked.”

“No,” Aramis gasped doing his best to shake his head. There was humiliation and then there was _humiliation_. Riding into the city for all and sundry to gawk at was something even he did not think he could stomach.

“Don’t worry. I only share with my brothers,” Porthos assured him.

“Please,” Aramis begged as Porthos began working his clothes over his hips at last, baring his ass and thighs to the cool air.

“Quiet, slut!” Porthos snapped, swatting him on the backside hard enough to sting and causing Aramis to jolt forward with a yelp. Porthos gave him another hard swat on the other side, grinning at his lover’s bitten off moan. “Don’t pretend you didn’t like it.”

Aramis had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from begging again. His body was on fire. His cock felt fit to burst as it hung between his legs, his bollocks tight and full to the point of near pain. As much as he wanted to beg, however, he knew it would do him no good. Porthos would take him only when he was ready, only when he had deemed him subjugated enough. If only the man knew that Aramis would willingly crawl on his belly through the very garrison itself for naught but a kind look from this man. 

As Porthos got ready to spread his lover’s cheeks, he looked around the small room for something to help ease the way. He frowned when he didn’t see anything useful. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time they had done it like this but they still had a long ride back to Paris. Knowing Aramis would have a fit if he stopped things simply because they didn’t have any oil, he reached down between Aramis’ legs and began slowly stroking his cock.

Aramis almost choked on his tongue when he felt Porthos’ hand on his flesh. He tried to thrust into his grip, but Porthos tightened the hand on his hip and held him in place. He could feel his lover stroking him slowly, then running his thumb over the head, gathering the slick fluid that all but flooded from his cock. 

Thinking it would have to do, Porthos sat back up and spread Aramis’ cheeks wide. He pressed his slick thumb against his lover’s hole, grinning at Aramis’ sharp intake of breath as he realized what he was slicking him with. He held his thumb there for a moment longer then pressed it inside deeply. He felt more than heard Aramis moan and began fucking his thumb in and out of him, stretching him as best he could. 

His thumb quickly turned into his fingers and soon Porthos was fucking into Aramis’ hole hard and fast while his lover moaned and shook. With his hands still tethered to his ankles, he could barely move. All he could do was kneel there and take whatever his lover gave him. 

Pulling his fingers free, Porthos spread Aramis’ cheeks wide and pressed his cock against his loosened hole. He pushed forward with a moan, enjoying the tight, hot feel of Aramis’ body engulfing him. He could feel Aramis shaking beneath him but he ignored it. At the moment, all he cared about was how good it felt to slowly sink his cock to the root inside the other man.

“So fucking tight,” Porthos moaned once he was all the way inside. “No matter how many times I fuck you, you’re still so fucking tight.”

Aramis tried to reply but all he could seem to do was pant. Porthos’ cock felt huge inside him. Even bigger than it normally did. And tied like he was, he felt virtually plundered, as if every part of him was being taken and owned. Porthos was right. He truly could do anything he wanted to him and there was nothing he could do about it. He belonged to Porthos entirely. 

“Gonna fuck you now,” Porthos warned as he reached forward and sank one hand into Aramis’ hair again. He pulled back hard, forcing him to arch his back as much as he could. The position left his throat bared once more, further enforcing just how helpless and vulnerable he truly was. 

When Porthos felt no resistance from his lover, he knew he had finally surrendered to his fate. He slowly drew back his hips and snapped them forward, burying himself to the root once more and making Aramis cry out at the force of it. He did the same thing again and yet again before finally giving in and rutting his lover’s ass.

“Please,” Aramis broke down and begged, unable to help himself. Tears stung his eyes as his body strained for release. All he needed was for Porthos to touch him. That was all. Just one touch would be enough. He simply was not sure if his lover was willing to offer it yet or not.

“I should tell you to spend like this,” Porthos threatened, knowing full well that Aramis could not. He always needed something to help him along, some little something to push him over the edge. It was one of his favorite teases, to tell his lover that he would leave him hanging if he could not manage to spend riding his cock.

“No, please, Porthos,” Aramis sobbed. “I can’t. You know I can’t. Please...”

“And just what will you give me if I do, huh?”

“Anything,” Aramis promised.

“Anything? Really?” Porthos teased, fighting to hold back his own release.

“Yes. Yes, anything,”Aramis vowed.

“I’ll remember you said that,” Porthos whispered as he leaned down across his back again. Keeping his hand fisted in Aramis’ hair, he reached beneath him with his free hand and took hold of his flushed cock. 

“Spend for me,” he said as he stroked it once from root to tip.

Aramis froze then cried out loudly and and bucked beneath his lover as he began to spend. His seed splattered the ground beneath him as Porthos rode him through his orgasm. By the time they were done, both men were panting. Aramis was almost collapsed under Porthos’ weight, only the hand still fisted in his hair kept him up. That and the ropes still binding his writs to his ankles. 

With a groan, Porthos forced himself upright. He reluctantly let go of Aramis’ hair and tucked his spent cock back into his breeches. Looking down at his lover, he could see that he was spent in more ways than one. Taking out his knife, he quickly cut the ropes binding him and wasn’t surprised when Aramis simply collapsed in a heap rather than attempting to get up.

“Rest for a bit,” Porthos said fondly. “I’ll see if I can find some water or something to clean you up with.”

“Take your time,” Aramis rasped, his throat somewhat scratchy.

“You hurt anywhere?” Porthos asked as he looked about the room for a bucket or rags or something.

“You’re asking that now?” Aramis replied with a smirk.

“You’re fine then,” Porthos snorted. He settled for taking one of his bandanas and getting a skin of water from his horse to clean Aramis with. It wasn’t the best but it would do until they got back to the city. Then Porthos could see about dirtying him up all over again. This time in a bed.


End file.
